Chasing Grace
by azulas
Summary: Reyna had Jason for a short time, but she lost him even quicker. In fact, she misses him so much it consumes her. She didn't want to do it but she had to chase Grace. Story better than summary, hopefully. One-shot.


Chasing Grace

**Summary:** Reyna had Jason for a short time, but she lost him even quicker. In fact, she misses him so much it consumes her. She didn't want to do it but she had to chase Grace. Story better than summary, hopefully.

I don't usually write angst, well I do, but I never post it cause i think it sucks. So this may be a little odd or occ. But please pull through with it and tell me what you think. REVIEW.

It was all over. We're safe.

Atleast from Gaea and her children, but something else is destroying Reyna. She thought that dying midst-battle on the losing team would be the worst thing ever, but even this. This was worse.

She keeps running away from her thoughts, but it's like a boomerang and it will keep coming back no matter what Reyna does.

And when it does come back it hits her dabsmack on the face.

And what's even worse is that its always the same thought. Over and over again. Replaying like a broken record.

She felt like Venus was trying to punish her, but why? She led her legion in the Great Battle. She protected them as much as she could and she did everything to help anyone on their side, so why her? She protected the gods and she gets repaid with foolish teenage hormones? She thought that maybe some day that she'll get over these crazy feelings, but she had no hope.

She felt _stuck._

And the memory plays to her like it happened just a second ago, even though it happened over a year ago. Before he lost his memory. Before he met Piper.

_He walks beside her closely, their shoulders grazing by every time they took a step. It was their first date._

Reyna and him were never a couple. But she had fallen for him, and he knew. He soon admitted he felt affectionate towards his fellow Praetor too. That day, was the day where Reyna thought she might actually be happy for once ever since when she lived in Circe's island. But she was wrong, oh-so completely wrong.

_"Reyna," He hesitated, "I know that this might be a bad idea, but I think I like you. _Really _like you."_

That's what he said. And that's what she wanted to hear.

_"I have a question," he said later on that day._

_"What?" Reyna replied sternly, as she was always stern._

_"Will-will you go, yenno? On a date with me?" He spluttered out._

_She didn't want to appear desperate for the date with him, even thought she was, so she paused, to appear as if she was thinking about it._

_"Yeah, I guess," She said._

And that's how it happened, the first date.

_Reyna had a great night. The best night she's ever had, as matter of fact. And she was with him, the only person that made her happy. The only person to make her smile._

_They were infront of the Fifth Cohort, and they Reyna was about to leave when Jason spun her around and pecked her on the lips._

_The blood rushed to Reyna's cheeks and it turned a bright pink._

_"Good night, Reyna, see you tomorrow."_

_And she walked to her cohort. Smiling like mad. _

But then in reality, and not Reyna's dream world, tomorrow never happened. She never saw him for months. And when she finally did, he had his arms wrapped around another girl. A girl that was supposed to be her. A girl much more beautiful than her. But she did not feel spiteful instead she felt fiery green with _envy._

He lost his memory. And then he gained them back. But did he gain all of it back? It seemed like he didn't remember their date, like he didn't remember future-girlfriend Reyna, all he remembered was companion Reyna. And it hurt like Pluto.

But the memory of the date, _the kiss_, it was planted deep in her brain. A permanent memory.

They say, that bad memories we're bad but really, good memories were worst. They tear you down and consume you inside-out until there's nothing left of you anymore.

What if it never truly happened? And the date was actually the trick of the Mist. Like what Piper had said. Then that would be even worse because the memory was _fake. Made up. Never happened._

It's been months since Reyna saw him now. He left to live at the Greek camp with the girl. It was very un-Romanly, in fact, it was so un-Romanly it was _Greek._ She wonders what has changed him... Did the Greeks influence him?

Why couldn't they be like Percy and Annabeth? He lost his memory too, but they lived happily ever after, forever together. Reyna admits she's cliche, as much as she doesn't want to be but all she ever wanted was a healthy relationship with the guy she loves.

Dammit Venus, why do you make everything so hard?!

And even now while she's laying on her bed she can't stop thinking about her first kiss, her first love. She can't shake the feeling that he had loved her once before. And that's when Reyna had enough. She knew what she was gonna do and she will succeed, she had to.

The next morning nothing was left from Reyna except for a note with 3 words, "I'll come back." And she will be back, but only if he comes back with her.

She's accepted the fact that Piper had him, but what she couldn't accept was that he doesn't love her anymore. She knows he still feels something for her, she just knows it, and she thrives for the love she needs and deserves and that's what she will get.

Because right now she felt unstoppable, riding the winds with Scipio. She felt hopeful, well because she has to be, she's risking her praetorship just for a stupid guy.

And as she's on her way to Long Island the only thought in her mind was, "I will get him back."

After all he is Reyna's first love. And right now there is only one thing to do, and that was the most desperate and risky move ever, but if it means having the love of her life back, she'll do it.

The only thing left to do,

She needs to chase Jason Grace.


End file.
